dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Teuk
Perfil *'Nombre: '이특 / Leeteuk *'Nombre real:' 박정수 / 朴正洙 / Park Jung Soo *'Nombre chino: '利特 / Lì Tè *'Apodos: '''Teukie, Omma pato, Ángel, Ángel sin alas, Teuk, Peter Pan, Special Leader y Special Leeteuk *'Profesión:' Cantante, MC, Compositor, Locutor de radio, Modelo y Escritor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Altura:' 179 cm *'Peso:' 62kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cerdo *'Familia:' Madre y hermana mayor/actriz Park In Young *'Agencia:' **SM Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur). ***'Sub Agencia:' Label SJ Biografía 'Pre-debut' Cuando Leeteuk y su hermana mayor, Park In-young, viajaron a Myeongdong para sus vacaciones el año 2000, fue recomendado por un caza talentos para audicionar para SM Entertainment en Starlight Casting System. Después de varias grabaciones y presentaciones, firmó con SM Entertainment y se convirtió en trainee. Ese mismo año apareció como un extra en MBC drama coreano All About Eve, y brevemente como modelo para Pepsi el 2002. En el 2003, fue puesto en una banda masculina de cinco miembros llamada Smile, con su futuro compañero Donghae para ser rival de un grupo llamado TVXQ. El proyecto fue dejado y luego los pusieron en un grupo de sistema rotativo llamado Super Junior junto con otros diez chicos. Siendo mayor que los otros, Leeteuk se convirtió en el líder del grupo. Leeteuk explicó que usa un nombre artístico debido a su deseo de tener un nombre con los mismos efectos que tuvo Kangta, y para evitar la confusión con la actriz veterana, Park Jeong-su. Su nombre artístico significa "especial" ya que su agencia quiere que sea el miembro especial del grupo. Leeteuk también se volvió conocido como el "líder especial" (특별한리더) del grupo, también teniendo una dulce voz como tenor del grupo. Más tarde se le conoció como "ángel" (천사) o "ángel sin alas". Él dijo en un programa de variedad que nació en un día de lluvia torrencial y se creía que Dios lloraba porque envió un ángel al mundo, o que un ángel caído había descendido a la tierra. '2005-2006: Debut con Super Junior.' Leeteuk debutó oficialmente como parte de un grupo proyecto de 12 miembros llamado Super Junior 05 el 6 de noviembre de 2005 en el programa Inkigayo de SBS, con su primer single, Twins (Knock Out). El álbum debut SuperJunior05 (Twins) fue lanzado un mes después el 5 de diciembre de 2005 y debutó en el #3 del ranking mensual MIAK. En Marzo 2006, SM Entertainment comenzó a reclutar nuevos miembros para la próxima generación de Super Junior. Pero, debido a las objeciones de los fans y la fuerte oposición del sistema rotativo (popular en la industria de Japón) los planes cambiaron y la compañía declaró que no habría cambios. Después de la adición de un 13vo. miembro, Kyuhyun, el grupo dejó el sufijo "05" y se volvió oficialmente Super Junior. El primer single U fue lanzado el 7 de junio de 2006 y se convirtió en su canción más exitosa hasta el éxito de "Sorry, Sorry" en Marzo 2009. '2007-2008: Sub-grupos y DJ.' En febrero 2007, Leeteuk fue colocado en una sub unidad de trot, Super Junior-T y un año después se volvió un miembro de la subunidad Super Junior-Happy. Leeteuk se volvió compañero de Eunhyuk para animar como DJs la radio de KBS SUKIRA Kiss The Radio desde el 2006. Con la excepción de cuatro meses desde marzo a junio 2011, fue compañero de Yesung quien remplazó a Eunhyuk, mientras él se encontraba en Taiwán para promociona el mini álbum chino Perfection. 'Accidente automovilístico de 2007.' El 19 de abril de 2007, después de casi dos meses desde que Super Junior-T lanzó su primer single Rokuko, Leeteuk tuvo serias heridas en un accidente de auto, junto con Shindong, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun y dos manager, cuando regresaban del programa radial Super Junior Kiss the Radio. Cuando iban en la autopista, el neumático izquierdo reventó cuando el conductor hizo un rápido cambio de pista, chocando contra la baranda y volcándose sobre su lado derecho. Mientras Shindong y Eunhyuk tuvieron heridas menores, Leeteuk y Kyuhyun tuvieron daños más serios requiriendo que ambos se hospitalizaran. Leeteuk tuvo fragmentos de vidrio enterrados sobre su ojo y en su espalda, teniendo que recibir más de 170 puntadas. Leeteuk pudo salir del hospital el 30 de abril de 2007. Debido al accidente, Leeteuk no formó parte de la producción de Super Junior en la pantalla grande, Attack on the Pin-Up Boys el 2007. Sin embargo, se reveló que al final de la película tomó un rol pequeño como la mascota, un Panda, que había sido llevado a cabo por Ryeowook el resto del film. '2009-2011: Programas de variedad y rol de animador (MC).' Leeteuk recibiendo el premio de YouTube por video más visto de 2011 Desde el 2009, Leeteuk, junto con Eunhyuk y Shindong, se convirtieron en miembros regulares de del programa Strong Heart del canal SBS, en donde tuvieron un segmento especial, Boom Academy, junto al entretenedor Boom. En octubre de 2009, cuando Boom se enlistó al servicio militar obligatorio, Leeteuk se encargó del segmento y cambió el nombre temporalmente a Teukigayo/Teuk Academy. También era un miembro regular del programa Star King de SBS, con algunos compañeros de Super Junior. En 2010, Leeteuk se convirtió en el animador de Enjoy Today de MBC, remplazando a Seungri de Big Bang, quien dejó el cargo para enfocarse en su grupo. Él cantó junto aKrystal de f(x) la canción "Grumbing" para el programa. Leeteuk también fue el MC del programa de MBC, Love Chaser junto con Yesung. En 2011, tras la partida de Kang Ho Dong de la industria del entretenimiento, Leeteuk y Boom se hicieron cargo de animar el programa Star King. Desde Septiembre a Noviembre, Leeteuk se convirtió en padre para el programa Hello Baby junto al grupo femenino Sistar. Leeteuk también se convirtió en pareja con la actriz Kang Sora para el programa We Got Married de MBC. Continuó como miembro regular de Strong Heart y como animador de Star King hasta su partida al servicio militar el año 2012. '2012-2013: Sexy, Free & Single, servicio militar y The Promise.' En Junio 2012, Super Junior lanzó el sexto álbum estudio, Sexy, Free & Single el 4 de Julio. El 23 de Junio la foto concepto de Leeteuk fue lanzada mostrando su cabello plateado, collar de oro y maquillaje oscuro. El 25 de Junio él mismo twitteó otra versión de su foto concepto con el mismo traje pero diferente pose, apoyado en una mano con una mirada profunda. En la edición repackaged del álbum, SPY'', Leeteuk compuso la canción "Only U" y co-escribió la letra de la canción con Donghae. Durante el concierto SMTown Live World Tour III en Indonesia el 22 de Septiembre, Leeteuk no pudo presentarse padeciendo agotamiento y enteritis, por lo que se disculpó al día siguiente a través de su Twitter. Leeteuk dijo en septiembre de 2011 que tenía planes de entrar al servicio militar el 2012. El 30 de octubre de 2012 se reportó al batallón de reserva 306 del campo de entrenamiento de Uijeongbu en Gyeonggi Province, para entrenar por cinco semanas y luego cumplir con 21 meses de servicio activo. Inicialmente fue declarado "no apto" debido al accidente automovilístico del año 2007 y un problema en la columna vertebral, pero tras recibir tratamiento pudo enlistarse. En Enero 2013, Leeteuk comenzó con una ronda de apariciones en el musical "The Promise", producido y llevado a cabo por el Ministerio de Defensa de Corea del Sur. Leeteuk tiene uno de los papeles principales como la "Señorita Kim" y recibió muchos halagos de la prensa y la crítica por la forma humorística y a la vez, las escenas desgarradoras, que pudo presentar a través de su papel. El musical trata sobre un pelotón surcoreano durante la Guerra de Corea y el elenco está por conformado por otras celebridades que se encuentran sirviendo en el servicio. '2014-Presente: Finalización del servicio militar y la vuelta a ser MC de Star King ' Leeteuk completó su servicio militar el 29 de julio de 2014. Leeteuk de Super Junior ha vuelto como un MC en SBS '' Star King 'después de dos años de ausencia debido a su alistamiento en el ejército. En el episodio 18 de abril, compañero MC Kang Ho Dong dio la bienvenida a Leeteuk de nuevo a la feria, presentándolo como el "hijo de Star King '. Kang Ho Dong también sorprendió Leeteuk con una gran abrazo. Throughout el show, Kang Ho Dong elogió Leeteuk por sus gestos excepcionalmente naturales a pesar del largo paréntesis de espectáculos de variedades, mientras que Leeteuk en tono de broma respondió de nuevo con confianza, "Es como que estoy goma de mascar, bienvenido de nuevo Leeteuk! El 28 de junio de 2016, se reporto que Leeteuk junto a Ho|Suho] de EXO), Kassy y Cho Young Soo lanzaran el siguiente sencillo digital para proyecto de SM Entertainment. SM Station, titulado ''''My Hero' y sera lanzado el 1 de julio. 'Reclutamiento.' Durante el mes de Octubre 2012, Leeteuk anunció que se enlistaría pero debido a que una gran cantidad de hombres se estaban reclutando, tuvo que esperar hasta el 30 de Octubre. Posteriormente se anunció que habría un fanmeeting de celebración del 7.º aniversario del grupo el 20 de Octubre, adelantado en 16 días, para que Leeteuk pudiera participar y despedirse. El 30 de octubre de 2012 Leeteuk hizo ingreso al servicio militar obligatorio con una multitudinaria asistencia de fans y prensa. Se reportó que unos 3.000 fans estaban ahí apoyándolo además de los miembros de Super Junior. Después de un tiempo fue nombrado embajador del Servicio Militar de Seúl 'Controversias' Leeteuk se ha visto envuelto en varias controversias desde su debut debido a su manera de hablar directa y abiertamente en televisión. Desde inicios de su carrera sus palabras han generado mal entendidos que han provocado comentarios negativos de la opinión pública. Algunos de estos ocurrieron cuando bromeó sobre la medallista olímpica surcoreana, Kim Yuna, habló del peso de Suzy de Miss A, y coqueteó vía Twitter con la ex Miss Corea del Sur, Kim Sora, entre otros. Tras tomar el micrófono durante un concierto en San Francisco, por pedido del canal MBC, y hablar junto con las animadoras oficiales, Taeyeon y Tiffany de Girls' Generation fue llamado "Perra de las cámaras" por los anti fans. Así mismo, ha generado controversia por escribir abiertamente lo que piensa de los periodistas que escriben cosas falsas sobre él en Twitter. Dramas *Secret Queen Makers (Naver TV, 2018) *Perseverance Goo Hae Ra (Mnet, 2015, cameo, Ep. 5) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012, cameo) *The Women of Our Home (KBS1, 2011, cameo) *All My Love (MBC, 2010-2011, cameo) *Dream High (KBS, 2011, cameo, Ep. 13) *Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2005, cameo) *All About Eve (MBC, 2000, cameo) Temas para dramas *"Bravo" - tema para History of the Salaryman (2012) - Junto a Key de SHINee Películas *SMTown The Stage (2015) *Super Show 4 3D (2013) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2011) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) *Una historia increible de Super Junior (2007) Programas de TV *Super TV (xtvN/tvN, 2018) *Super Junior Returns (VLive, 2017) *Happy Together (TV Show) (KBS, 2017) Ep 487 junto a Kang Ha Neul, Shin Dong, Han Jae Young y Kim Seul Gi *PRODUCE 101 (Mnet, 2017, MC) Ep 6 *Star Show 360 (MBC, 2016, MC, en emisión) - Junto a Tak Jae Hoon *Idol Star Athletics Championship (MBC, 2015, MC, por emitir) - Junto a Kang In *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015.08.09, jurado invitado) *The Mickey Mouse Club (Disney Channel Korea, 2015, MC, en emisión) *Radio Star (MBC, 2015.07.15) - Junto a Heechul, Ye Sung, Eun Hyuk, Siwon y Donghae *We Are In Love - Pareja Siwon & Liu Wen (JSTB China, 2015, Ep. 1) - Junto a Kang In y Zhou Mi *White Swan (JTBC, 2015, MC, en emisión) *Star King (SBS, 2015, MC, en emisión) el Ep. 409 *I Can See Your Voice (Mnet, 2015, MC) *Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, 2015, MC) *Star King (SBS, 2015, Ep. 400, MC Especial) *SurpLINEs (LINE TV, 2015) - Junto a Eun Hyuk y Kyuhyun *One Fine Day (MBC, 2014.12.31) - Junto a Eun Hyuk y Donghae *Running Man (SBS, 2014, Ep. 221) - Junto a Kyuhyun *A Song for You 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 14-15) *World Changing Quiz Show/Three Wheels (MBC, 2014.11.01) - Junto a Kang In, Eun Hyuk y Zhou Mi *1 vs 100 (KBS, 2014.10.28) *Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 2014.10.26, MC, Ep. 1) *Radio Star (MBC, 2014.10.08, Ep. 395) - Junto a Kang In, Eun Hyuk y Siwon *Star Gazing (MBC, 2014.09.18) - Junto a Shin Dong, Eun Hyuk, Ryeowook y Kyuhyun *Strongest Group/The Ultimate Group/最强天团 (Jiangsu TV, 2014.08.08) *Radio Star (MBC, 2012, Ep. 295-296) - Junto a Shin Dong, Eun Hyuk y Siwon *Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2012, Ep 60-61) *Saturday Night Live Korea 2 (tvN, 2012) *We Got Married Season 4 (MBC, 2011-2012) Con Kang So Ra *Hello Baby! 4 (KBS Joy, 2011) Con SISTAR *Super Junior Foresight (MBC, 2010-2011) *Let's Go Dream Team 2 (KBS, 2010-2011, Ep. 33,87,98) *Love Chaser (MBC, 2010-2011) *Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2010-2011, Ep. 152,200) *Star Golden Bell 2 (KBS, 2010, Ep. 6) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2009-2012) *Star King (SBS, 2011-2012) *Come to Play (MBC, 2010-2011, Ep. 291,305,320,344) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2008-2009, Ep. 188,200,217,229,241) *Idol Army (MBC, 2008) Con Super Junior Happy *Unbelievable Outing Season 3 (Comedy TV, 2008) *I have a uncle *Explorers of the Human Body (SBS, 2007-2008) *Idol World (KM, 2007, Ep. 6-13) Con Super Junior T *Super Junior Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Adonis camp (KM, 2006) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) *Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) Programas de Radio *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2006-2011) - Junto a Eun Hyuk Discografia 'Single Digital' Musicales *School OZ (cameo) (2015) *The Promise (2013) Composiciones Composiciones y Letras *"Only U" - Super Junior: Spy - 6o Album Repackaged - "Composición con Lee Jae Myoung, letra con Donghae" (2012) *"Andante" - Super Junior: A-Cha - 5o Album Repackaged - "Solo composición con Henry" (2011) *"Oops!" - Super Junior: A-Cha - 5o Album Repackaged - "Solo letra, con Heechul, Shin Dong, Eun Hyuk y Donghae" (2011) *"All My Heart" - Super Junior: Bonamana - 4o album Repackaged - "Solo composición con Henry" (2010) *"I Am" - Super Junior: Don't Don - 2o Album - "Solo letra, con Sung Min, Eun Hyuk y Donghae" (2007) Otras Composiciones y Letras *"Now We Go To Meet" - Wishes of Sang Geun Album "Solo letra, con Sungmin" (2008) *"Grumbling" - MBC Enjoy Today's Ballad Project Single '"Solo letra"'' (2011)'' Colaboraciones *"Ice Cream" (2011) - Junto a JOO *"Please" (MBC Enjoy Today's Ballad Project, 2011) - Junto a Shin Dong *"Grumbling" (MBC Enjoy Today's Ballad Project, 2011) - Junto a Krystal *"Mr. Simple & I Got A Boy" (School OZ, 2015) - Junto a Luna, Su Ho y Xiu Min Vídeos Musicales *"Saturday Night" - Super Junior D&E (2015) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop:' Super Junior **'Sub-Grupo:' Super Junior Happy y Super Junior T. **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Escuela Primaria Shinsa **Escuela Secundaria Soongsil High School **Suwon Science University Departamento de Radiodifusión y Entretenimiento (Graduado) **Universidad de Chungwoon Licenciatura de Música de Radiodifusión (Graduado) **Universidad de Chungwoon Escuela de Graduados de la Industria de la Información (Graduado) **Gakcheon University Escuela de Posgrado de Comercio Internacional *'Fanclub:' ''Angels. *'Religión:' Protestante *'Periodo de servicio militar: ' 30-Octubre-2012 al 29-Julio-2014 *'Hobbie: Piano, componer y escuchar música, cantar y navegar por Internet. *'Color favorito: ' Blanco. *'Instrumentos: '''Piano, saxo y guitarra. *'Idiomas: 'Coreano (Lengua materna), Chino (Intermedio) Inglés (Intermedio), Español (Básico) *Nació cuando estaba lloviendo, dice que esta es la razón por la que le gusta la lluvia. *Cuando Leeteuk y su hermana mayor, Park In Young , viajaron a Myeongdong para unas vacaciones a principios del 2000, fue recomendado por un cazatalentos para la audición Starlight Casting System de la SM Entertainment. Después de varias grabaciones de prueba y actuaciones, firmó con SM Entertainment y se convirtió en un trainee de la empresa. *Cuando Leeteuk era aprendiz dejaba y recogía en la escuela a Donghae. Tal era la confianza y el cariño entre los dos que antes de fallecer el padre de Donghae, éste encomendó a su hijo al cuidado de Leeteuk. *Casi fue echado de la SM cuando hizo públicos sus sentimientos hacia Dana miembro de CSJH The Grace: "Tenía un gran corazón y sinceramente me gustaba. Dana fue la primera persona que me gustaba, después de unirme a la compañía”'', declaró Leeteuk, quien rápidamente hizo públicos sus sentimientos.'' “Al día siguiente, cuando fui a la oficina escuché que Dana tenía un novio. Pensaron que era yo, pero era un malentendido”- Explicó. *Recibió un disparo cuando era joven. *Sufrió un accidente automovilístico, donde tenía fragmentos de vidrio incrustados en su espalda. Tuvo una exitosa cirugía, y llevó 170 puntos. *Fue presentador (MC) de M! Countdown junto a Kang In, Eun Hyuk y Shin Dong. *El día 4 de Diciembre de 2011 realizó su última transmisión en el programa de radio 'Sukira Kiss The Radio' en donde era DJ junto a Eun Hyuk. Su salida fue debido a su ocupada agenda. *A pesar de que su alistamiento Leeteuk tuvo permisos para aparecer en programas de TV, e incluso participó en un Musical. *Es un gran fan de Han Ga In. * Una vez el papá de Donghae le dijo a Leeteuk "Cuida de nuestro pequeño Donghae, por favor prométeme tener cuidado de él, porque nosotros ya no podremos, sé un gran hyung para él" que resultó ser el último deseo, antes de su fallecimiento. *Recientemente, le fue otorgado el título de "Embajador Militar". *Antes de enlistarse, compuso la canción Only U del Album Repackage 'SPY', para ELF. *El 6 de Enero del 2014 los medios revelaron la terrible noticia de que su padre y abuelos habían fallecido. *El 8 de Enero fue el funeral de su padre y sus abuelos. *El 11 de Enero, volvió a la unidad militar en Injegun, Gangwondo. Subió de rango de soldado a sargento el 1 de Abril. *Leeteuk terminó su servicio militar sin entrevistas ni eventos especiales. Según una declaración de SM Entertainment: "Esta decisión se hizo por respeto a él y porque deseaba volver tranquilamente". * El 31 de Diciembre del 2014 fue transmitido por MBC el programa One Fine Day con Super Junior. Un programa que contó con 4 episodios, donde se podia observar a Leeteuk, Eunhyuk y Donghae realizando turismo en Suiza. *Iniciando el mes de marzo fue nombrado como embajador de turismo de Suiza junto a Ryeowook y Kyuhyun, también denominados 'Amigos Suizos', para el periodo 2015-2016. *Fue escogido para ser el presentador del programa musical "The Mickey Mouse Club" del canal Disney Channel de Corea, el cual estará presentando las diferentes habilidades de varios de los SMROOKIES. El primer episodio fue transmitido el 23 de julio. *A inicios del 2016 salio el rumor de que el y Minah de Girl's Day sostenían una relación amorosa, pero se dió a conocer que Lee Teuk participó en el programa ''Hidden Camera Battle - Game of Thrones' donde se enfrentaba a Noh Hong Chul y Lee Kyung Kyu 'y su objetivo era poner la mejor cámara oculta, asi que se asocio con Minah y fingieron estar saliendo para engañar a Hyeri. *El 24 de julio de 2018, Label SJ reveló a través de un comunicado que Lee Teuk fue operado de urgencia debido a colecistitis aguda (inflamación de su vesícula). Él se tomará un breve descanso de sus actividades para recuperarse. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Ofical *Weibo Oficial Galería LeeTeuk.jpg LeeTeuk 02.jpg LeeTeuk 03.jpg LeeTeuk 04.jpg LeeTeuk 05.jpeg LeeTeuk 06.jpg LeeTeuk 07.jpg Leeteuk Mr Simple Teaser.jpg 'Videografía Leeteuk X Suho X Kassy X Cho Young Soo - My Hero|Leeteuk X Suho X Kassy X Cho Young Soo - My Hero Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:SJ Label Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KBailarín